As the Heart Grows Fonder
by therobinevonne
Summary: What if after four years with her beloved Tarzan, Kala dies leaving five year old Tarzan with a gruff, but protective Kerchak? What's Kerchak to do? Raise the twice orphaned Tarzan, that's what! Lots of fluff. No slash
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note! I am going through and updating all of the chapters in an attempt to continue the story. I felt very dissatisfied with the quality of it, and I am taking the time to go through and properly proofread it. I will make a few adjustments and tweak it. I have a vision for the story, but before I carry the story forward I want to revise what I have currently. The story will largely remain the same, just hopefully more developed in regards to grammar and plot. Thank you so much for your support of this story and the overwhelming love you have shown it. I love reading and rereading your reviews. Thank you. Posted 5/16/16**

The jungle air was heavy with humidity bearing down on the apes as they marched through the trees. Kala and Tarzan were holding up the rear as usual because Tarzan just wasn't as fast as his young cousins. Kerchak was in the front guiding his family to the family to the feeding grounds. It had been a very routine journey, one they often made. It had been a peaceful walk until a shrill shriek sounded and all Kerchak could hear were apes shouting. Alarmed, Kerchak rushed forward. A young ape named Serap intercepted him.

"It's Kala! Sabor,-"without stopping to pause Kerchak let out a mighty roar and flew to the back of march. Upon approaching the rear he stopped and skid to a mighty halt. Kala lay with a gash in her chest and a chunk missing from her throat. Blood oozed quickly from her wounds and she lay painting the grass in a gruesome red. Sabor, the leopard, was nowhere in sight. Tarzan was at her side grasping onto Kala sobbing with Terk off to the side in silent horror.

"Mom! Please get up! Momma, don't leave me!" Kala looked at Tarzan from her position on the ground. Her eyes held the deepest love Tarzan had ever known. Kerchak was struck. That love was meant for his and Kala's child. Kala reached for Tarzan. Her furry hand made contact with his cheek. Tarzan latched onto her hand and held it to his chest. Pushing aside past memories and buried emotions, Kerchak approached the pair. Kala turned her gaze to him, the love in her eyes never faltered.

"Kala," said Kerchak. His voiced was tight with emotion. He understood the jungle and its malicious circle of life. Death was not new to any of them. He could see that Kala understood too. Kala looked into the eyes of her beloved mate and then looked over to her precious child.

"Kerchak," she began. "Tarzan needs you. He needs you to take care of him. Please, you must do this for me. Take care of him." Her voice falters. The realization of her imminent departure struck Tarzan like a spear to the heart. 'NO," he wailed. "Mom don't, I NEED you!" Kala's face pinched up with pain, physical or emotional Kerchak could not tell. "Kerchak, you must do this for me. Promise me!" There was an urgent tone to her voice, like she knew the end was quickly approaching. Kerchak leaned forward and grabbed her other hand. Looking solemnly into her fading eyes, he was completely unable to deny Kala her last wish. He said, "Yes. I promise." The tension faded from her face and her pained expression morphed into something of peace. "My boys. I love you. Watch out for each other. You need the other." With a fleeting smile Kala's spirit lifted into the heavens.

As the light faded from the most important woman in their live's eyes, both Tarzan and Kerchak released an anguished cry. Kerchak moved to pick up Kala. Terk, finally relieved of her paralyzed stupor moved to Tarzan. In an effort to allow Kerchak to pick up his beloved and move her to her final resting place, Terk tried to dislodge Tarzan from Kala's body. Tarzan was not easily deterred, but finally relented. Kerchak moved her to where their only child had been laid to rest all those years ago. Kerchak looked unto Tarzan who was now quietly mourning the loss of his mother. Terk and the rest of the family were gathered around. Sorrow filled them as they looked toward the grave and thought of the sister, aunt, mate and mother they had lost. Kerchak looked at his family now. "Come. We must make to the feeding grounds. It will be dark soon. We will eat and rest there for the night." He led the precession away from the grave. He looked back to see Terk leading Tarzan away from the grave and guiding him along. Satisfied for now, he looked on. He deliberately avoided their original route, he pressed on with his family dutifully falling in behind. If they noticed the longer route, none commented.

Upon reaching the feeding grounds, the apes began eating from the giant funnels made from the bugs and foraging in the tall canopies. After a while of watching Terk and her mother unsuccessfully coaxing Tarzan to eat from the funnels, he looked up into the trees to see ripe mangos weighing down the large limbs. A painful memory of Kala always picking them from the child when he was feeling picky about his meals. He recalled that the boy could never turn one down. With a heaving sigh, Kerchak reached up and with a bit of grappling finally snagged a few from the tree. "Tarzan," he began gruffly. Tarzan's head snapped in his direction. "Come here." Almost sheepishly Tarzan began the short walk over to Kerchak. His shuffling feet closing the gap between them quicker than Tarzan would have like them too. Tarzan looked up into Kerchak's eyes. Kerchak looked onto his otherworldly cerulean blue eyes. Kerchak, unable to read the emotion written in those blue eyes, jerked the mangos on Tarzan's direction. "Here," he began. "You must eat." Tarzan, cowed by the gruff voice, took one from Kerchak's giant hand and bit into it. Kerchak, satisfied with the success, bit into one too.

As the sun sank lower and moon rose higher, Kerchak realized that he would have to find a suitable place for both he and Tarzan to rest. Together. Trying to remain unbothered and keep his promise, he began making a nest. He had not made one since Kala took in Tarzan. He, Kala, and their child, Khari, would nest together. After his death, Kerchak continued to make their nest but Kala had withdrawn from him and spent her time alone in the treetops. When she arrived with Tarzan, her joy had returned, but Kerchak couldn't face her. It was then that he rested alone in the canopy. Knowing that Tarzan was likely to fall from the branches of the trees, he would have to make do on the ground. He tried to recall all the things he had seen Kala do when she prepared the nest for her and Tarzan. She would collect several large leaves and always rolled one up to go under his head. Busying himself with the task, he ventured a look at Tarzan. The boy was surrounded by the young apes. Terk in particular was trying to amuse him. Tantor emerged from the tree line with a grim expression on his face. When he reached Tarzan, he gave a genuine, if a little forced, smile at the boy. He then hugged him with his trunk. Accepting the affection, the manchild tried his best to return the smile. Turning back to the nest, now finished, Kerchak contemplated what to do next.

When the mothers started calling out for their young to nest, Tarzan looked torn. The boy was not sure what Kerchak would have him do. Would Kerchak tell him to nest with the juvenile apes who had matured enough to sleep separate from their mothers? He then began looking for Kerchak. He spotted him and slowly trotted up to him. Noticing the nest he had made, ha gave the tiniest of smiles. Suddenly uncomfortable Kerchak began, "I couldn't remember how she did it, but I tried to-," Tarzan stopped him. "It is perfect," said the boy. The child nestled into the leaves. Kerchak left to tend to the herd. After an hour he returned. Looking down at his new charge, he appeared to be resting. Kerchak knew it was customary for parents to sleep with their young for safety and warmth, and he awkwardly lay down in the nest, but stayed a safe distance from the boy's sleeping figure.

He rested his eyes. He fell asleep quicker than he thought possible. Not twenty minutes past mindnight he awoke to sniffling. With his back to Tarzan, he had to shift over to look at him. What he saw startled him. Tarzan was sobbing in his sleep. Unsure how to handle the situation Kerchak looked around. No one else was awake. Not sure what to do, he pulled Tarzan in closer to rest his head on his chest, right where his heart was. The steady thumping soothed Tarzan. The sobbing subsided and they rested undisturbed till morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Tarzan or any of his franchise.

'...' is used for thought

"..." is used for speech

##### is used for page breaks or elapsed time

As the Heart Grows Fonder

Chapter 2

Waking up with a child of man snuggled into his chest was not something Kerchak ever foresaw. It was pre-dawn when Kerchak woke. It was likely no one else would be awake this early. He certainly did not want to be seen like this so he swiftly, but gently so not to rouse the boy, lifted the boy off of him and lowered him onto the makeshift bed. With that out of the way he began making his rounds.

Tarzan woke with the sun. As the sun began peaking over the horizon, the boy noticed the absence of Kerchak. Unaffected, he began looking for Terk. Terk and her mother usually slept in the natural hollows of exposed tree roots, so Tarzan carefully scampered to the treeline. Crawling over snoring apes, he finally found Terk climbing up a tree reaching out for Kei apples. She snatched one. She looked down to see Tarzan gazing up at her." Hungry?" she asked. Not waiting for him to reply she tossed her prize at him. The apple flew straight into his hands. Grabbing another and shoving it into her mouth she began her descent. Terk reached the ground and while she began to eat her apple she started talking to him.

"Hiya Tarzan! So what happened after Kerchak called you over?" "Nothing really. We just went to sleep. He made the just nest like she used and…" Tarzan was unsure how to continue so Terk quickly moved to change the subject. "Hey pal. What do you say we find the guys and go play?" Tarzan looked unsure at first but nodded his head. Heading off in search of their cousins, Tarzan noticed Kerchak watching them. Kerchak had noticed them off in the trees. The children wandered off after rousing the other young apes from their sleep.

##########

Terk had no idea what to do. 'Tarzan is an idiot,' she thought, 'Not a single day with Kerchak and he already found trouble.'

Tarzan had been chasing after Danali, one of his many cousins, when he chased them both into sinking sand. The kids had managed to unstick Danali who had realized what the muddy sand meant and stopped struggling as soon as he hit the sand. Tarzan, on the otherhand, was so focused on reaching him, had not noticed and tried to force himself to Danali's side, and suddenly found himself waist deep and sinking fast. Terk was panicking. Neither she nor any of her male cousins could dislodge the manchild from the sand. Tarzan took deep breathes and was managing to stay somewhat calm. Malik turned to Terk. Malik was one of the bigger apes their age. He stood taller than them and was bulky. "Terk," he began, " you have to go get him." Terk did not need to ask who Malik was referring to. Kerchak, they needed Kerchak. Terk began addressing Tarzan, "Listen T, don't move. I will be back with reinforcement in a sec. Don't die on me!" with that Terk turned and fled in the direction of the herd.

############

"Thank you for finding her, Kerchak! You know how it is for kids. They get so excited and explore, but somehow this one always seems to lose her way." Kerchak grunted at the mother. Her young ape always did seem to get lost. So when Kerchak found the lone child by the gully he scooped her up and took her to her mother. Kerchak heard a loud rustling coming from behind him. He whipped around and tensed his muscles in anticipation. What broke the tree line both relieved him and startled him. Terk, an ape he recognized as Tarzan's loyal friend and Kala's niece, stood before him. Her chest heaving and her words spewed so fast from her mouth it was hard for him to understand her. " Oh Kerchak. It's you! You look very muscular today. Have you been working out again? Well you see what has happened is this. Tarzan, you know how he is. Well what happened was, well it's complicated." Kerchak rolled his eyes. "Terk, what? Spit it out."

Terk stopped rambling. She took a deep breath and said," Tarzan. Sinking sand. Stuck." Alarmed Kerchak growled, "Hurry, show me." Terk began running in the direction from which she had come, Kerchak on her heels. When they reached Tarzan he was up to his chest in the deadly sand. With his arms above his head, he noticed Kerchak and began reaching for him. Tears leaked from his blue eyes. Without missing a beat Kerchak approached where the sturdy ground stopped and the deceiving sand started. He reached out grabbed form underneath his arms. Tarzan latched on to Kerchak's arms. As Kerchak began pulling him from the sand, Tarzan felt like was being pulled in two. Releasing the softest of whimpers, Tarzan looked into Kerchak's eyes. In the crimson orbs he found determination and something else. Worry. Tarzan saw worry in the eyes of the ape. Kerchak had never been fond of Tarzan and in the past had been very cold and distant from him. At times Tarzan was crushed by the cold demeanor, but looking into the concerned eyes of his savior he felt a happy tug at his chest.

Kerchak knew Tarzan was in pain, if the whimpering was anything to go by. Not wanting to prolong the boy's pain he gave a swift tug and the boy was free from the sand. Still holding the boy in front of him at arm's length, he examined him. The children shrieked in happy relief to see the hairless ape free. Kerchak, finding him fine, lowered Tarzan to the ground. Terk rushed Tarza and threw he long arms around him. "Oh thank you Kerchak," she bellowed, "you are a wise and gracious leader,-" With an eye roll, Kerchak grunted loudly. Terk, off put by the noise, ceased her spiel about Kerchak. Tarzan tore himself away from Terk and approached him. Looking up at Kerchak's face, the boy extended his knuckles to brush them against Kerchak. Tarzan began somewhat timidly, "Thank you, Kerchak. I didn't mean to. Honest. It was an accident. I am glad you came to get me." Tarzan was unsure how Kerchak was going to react to this incident. Tarzan and Kerchak's relationship was rocky at best, but subtly changing unbeknownst to the two.

Kerchak felt uncomfortable, but puffed his chest out anyway. Trying to sound a bit miffed, "Yes, well see that it never happens again. Are you okay? Yes? Good." Kerchak, jerking his hand back from Tarzan's, turned and returned to the family. Danali turned to Tarzan, "Dude. What was that?" Tarzan shrugged, unsure himself. The kids found themselves hungry and began heading in the direction of the feeding grounds. Catching up to Kerchak and the herd, they broke away in search of their families. Tarzan followed after Terk and ate with her some mangoes her mother pulled from the canopy. Tantor came and together they played and Tantor allowed them to ride on his back. Tantor would charge around as fast as he could and Terk and Tarzan would hold on for dear life. Kerchak could hear their uproariously loud laughter from high above in the limb of an ancient tree.

###########

That night Kerchak remade the same nest and left to seek out his blackbacks. The blackbacks are the mature male gorillas in a family. He told them that tomorrow they would be on the move to bamboo groves just past the river. It was going to be a long journey, but the family was in need of new scenery, or at least Kerchak did.

Returning to the nest late that night he found the boy already bundled up and snoring softly. Kerchak laid down on his back in the nest. A cold chill blew through the jungle. While Kerchak was unphased, Tarzan's body gave off a slight shake. Shivering, sleeping Tarzan curled up to the furnace that was Kerchak. Sleepily, Kerchak forgot to swat him away.

...

Wow. Hey guys, here is another chapter. A bit short, but I am getting there. Please R&amp;R. Until Next Time


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! Here is another Chapter! Enjoy

"..." is used for speech

'...' is used for thoughts

##### is used for page breaks

As the Heart Grows Fonder

Chapter 3.

Tarzan woke before sunrise. He felt thick fur against him. "Mom," he breathed in deeply so to catch Kala's scent. What he inhaled was distinctly male and completely unlike the grassy and apple scent of his mother. Bristling, the recent past rushed back to him and he deflated. He opened his eyes to see himself curled into Kerchak. Kerchak appeared to be sleeping, so he gently rolled away. He got up to search for some berry bushes. He was partial to most tree fruit but he was yet unable to climb most of the trees. Making do by himself he found a plentiful berry bush and sat down to eat.

Unbeknownst to Tarzan, Kerchak had felt him stirring against him. He knew Tarzan was confused when he mistook him for Kala. There was a small pang in his chest. He feigned sleep so as to avoid any awkwardness. Tarzan quickly left his side which found gave him a mix of relief and curiosity. Peeking open an eye he saw the hairless ape wander over to the berries.

Rolling over Kerchak contemplated the recent events. He lost Kala. His wonderful Kala. He lost his son Khari four years ago. The only thing left of Kala was her man child which he now found himself taking care of. He had barely had time to mourn the loss of Khari when she came bounding up with the white hairless babe. She expected him to just love him in place of Khari. 'That was very unfair Kala,' he mentally groused. If more time had passed before Tarzan appeared, he may have been more accepting of him. Kerchak knew this line of thought was futile so he gathered himself and went in search of his black backs. He and the other apes woke up the family and told them of the journey ahead.

The family set about eating and foraging in preparation for the trip. When Kerchak noticed them more interested in socializing than eating, he moved them out. The journey had begun. The youngest clambered up their mothers to ride the journey out. The older ones like Terk, Tarzan, Malik, and Danali ran through the crowd of apes weaving between them in a grand game of tag.

By mid-afternoon the little apes were exhausted from all the play. Tarzan's three friends already found themselves perched on their mothers too tired to carry on. Tarzan was shuffling along trying his best to keep up. Kerchak looked back and noticed his predicament. He looked forward at the path ahead. They would have to walk till night fall and then pick back up that morning. Seeking out Tarzan again, he noticed he had fallen even further behind. Sighing and shaking his head, Kerchak made up his mind. "Tarzan," he called loudly so he would be heard in the back. Perking up, Tarzan scampered up to him in the typical ape fashion. Upon reaching him, Tarzan looked at Kerchak expectantly, "Yes, Kerchak?"

The ape in question looked down at him and without answering him stated, "You are tired." With no further explanation he grabbed him and swiftly lifted him to rest on his back. "Whoa," squawked Tarzan. While the action was stiff and completely unlike the familiar way in which Kala had done in the past, Tarzan was grateful for him. Once Tarzan became settled, Kerchak resumed the lead and they marched on. Tarzan looked back to find Terk staring slack jawed at the pair. Noticing Tarzan's gaze, she flashed a quick smile and a thumbs up. Tarzan looked down at Kerchak. He felt so lost without Kala and wondered why Kala insisted that Kerchak take him. Tarzan knew Kala loved Kerchak, but surely there were suitable female apes to care for him? At first Tarzan had been very skeptical of Kala's decision. In the past Kerchak had never been kind to him, and he had never treated Tarzan the same way he treated the other apes. He always looked fondly at the other young apes and was always more understanding and patient with them. 'But now,' pondered Tarzan, 'Kerchak is acting almost like a dad. A quiet, brooding, and stern dad but a dad none the less.' Confused, Tarzan turned his attention to sound of rushing water.

###########

Kerchak knew they were fast approaching the swift moving water. They are going to have to cross the river. This part of the journey was always a time of great stress for the apes, as the primates are unable to swim. Looking out he could see the river. At the river's edge were a group of elephants and down the river was a tangle of hippos bathing in the sun. The river was wide, but shallow. The water level of the river would come up to the chest of a standing adult ape. Kerchak turned and called to his black backs. As they approached he addressed them, "We will cross here. There are no other shallow parts of this river this far east." Kerchak now began addressing the family, "We cross here. We will have to wade out with the young. No child crosses unaided! Once crossed, we rest there for the night."

Tarzan slid off of Kerchak's back as the ape went from walking on his knuckles to shifting to his full height and putting his whole weight on his feet. Kerchak extended his arm out to Tarzan. Wordless, Tarzan grabbed his arm. Kerchak lifted Tarzan into the air and couldn't suppress the giggle as he was raised into the air. He felt weightless. His joy was short lived as he came to rest on the shoulders of the most revered ape of the family. However, Tarzan remained undaunted by the ape or the river. As long as Tarzan had known Tantor, he had been swimming. The day he took Terk's challenge was the day his life changed. Apes had a fear of the water. However, after the initial sky dive off the cliff on that fateful day, this son of man found a love for it.

Kerchak stepped into the river. Behind him followed several mothers with their children. Tarzan could see Terk clutching her mother's head for looked life dear life. The blackbacks fanned out along the edges of the precession as they too entered the water. The apes reached the middle of the river and its highest point came up a bit higher that Kerchak originally thought. Never one to back down, he continued to wade through with Tarzan. He could tell some of the mothers were struggling but the larger male apes were moving to help guide them through. When they reached the bank Tarzan leapt of Kerchak to stand and look back at the river. Tarzan noticed only a few were soon to reach the bank. Most of the apes were too frightened to cross the middle. Kerchak sighed, "Tarzan, remain on shore. Help with the little ones." Receiving a "Yes, sir," from the boy, Kerchak went back into the river.

While Kechak began coaxing the apes across, Tarzan went to find Terk. Spotting her, he rushed over to her. She was full of nervous energy and was bouncing around trying to put some distance from her and water's edge. Catile, her mother, shook her head at her daughter's antics. Meeting up with her and Malik the watched the rest of the family cross. Soon they got caught up in their horseplay. A terrified scream sounded and Tarzan jerked his head to the river to see that a mother had fallen and her baby was getting carried away in the fast moving current. The blackbacks and Kerchak rushed over to try to catch the baby. The baby was squalling for its mother and was obviously terrified. It was struggling to keep its head above the surface. Unfortunately, their movements were jerky and slow as they ran through the water. Tarzan leaped into action. He streaked down the bank and raced as fast as he could then he plunged into the river. Terk and Malik had followed him but never left the bank. They were frantic and were terrified, but they cheered him on. Tarzan was swimming toward the young ape, but the distance between them was huge and the baby was quickly approaching the hippos. Hippos can be very unpredictable in the water. They have been known to be ferocious, and Tarzan could only hope they didn't mind them. The baby had noticed Tarzan and was calling out for him. "TAR-," the baby slipped under the rough water. Pumping his limbs Tarzan closed the gap between them. Reaching him the baby climbed onto his back. Relieved, Tarzan looked up into the eyes of a pissed off bull African hippopotamus.

######################

_Earlier_

Kerchak sighed as he reached the apes stuck in the middle of the river. "Come. We must move. You are already half way over. It is not to much further." The stern voice from the alpha male stirred most of the apes into action. One young mother in particular was hesitant to cross. One growl from the exasperated male was motivation enough for her. Snorting, he turned his attention to the shore. His boy was playing with his friends by the shore. Wait. His boy? Shaking his head he corrected himself. 'Kala's boy,' he reminded himself harshly. A splash and scream brought him back from his reverie. The mother had tumbled into the river. Her infant was thrown from her arms. Kerchak's stomach lurched and he jumped into action. Already he knew the outcome was grim. They were not going to be quick enough to reach the ape. Running in the water was slow and exhausting. The babe was being drug away in the current. From the corner of his eye he sees a white body flying in to the murky water. His heart leapt into his throat as he as he changed direction and charged to the shore. Once on land he lunged forward and rushed forward on all fours. Ahead he could see the bull hippos and he picked up his pace. He was quickly approaching them. He dove into the river. He forced his feet to drag him to the boys. He spotted the baby going under and suddenly emerging underneath Tarzan. 'Almost there,' he was screaming internally. He saw the hippo half submerged. He was stretching his jaws a menacing way. He saw Tarzan freeze under the dangerous gaze of the bull.

########

Tarzan looked into the gaping maw of the bull. The current was pulling him closer. He closed his eyes and waited. Suddenly, he is smashed against a huge wall of fur. A huge roar is emitted from the wall and risking a peek Tarzan opens his eyes to see Kerchak in front him his arms thrown out wide and jaws stretching out revealing long sharp fangs. Spittle flies from his mouth and foam drips from his chin and he booms out another spine chilling roar. Bringing his mighty fists in the air Kerchak belts them down against the bull. He continues to thrash his fists against the huge creature until it turns and sinks down in the water to escape the blood lusting ape. Tarzan feels the baby tighten against him and the infant wrapped himself securely against his boy savior. In turn, Tarzan scrambles up Kerchak and hangs from his back. Getting the picture Kerchak makes for the shore. The wailing mother is waiting for them on the shore. She untangles the baby from Tarzan and sobs as she hugs the babe against her chest. "My baby! My baby! Oh thank you! Tarzan, I am so grateful. Oh! Kerchak, you two are so wonderful. Thank you. My precious baby." Cooing she hugs Tarzan for good measure and takes her baby away. Watching her walk away, Kerchak turns and looks at Tarzan with a deep frown on his face. Kerchak was fighting his emotions. He felt fear. Intense fear from the scare the boy just gave him. He felt worried and sick at the close call. A lesser emotion was pride for the bravery displayed from his boy and maybe even the urge to be affectionate. 'Oh Kala,' he thought, 'is this how you would have felt?' Finally gathering himself he attempts to admonish the boy, "Tarzan," he began gruffly. "That was dangerous! You could have gotten killed. Next time leave the rescuing to the adults. If you…if I hadn't made it in time-," Kerchak stops talking and looks away from Tarzan.

Tarzan looked up unsure at the alpha. Suddenly coming to a conclusion, he rushes forward and throws his arms against his alpha. Kerchak stiffly wraps a single arm around him and releases a tiny breath. Suddenly Terk and Malik arrive. "Tarzan! What's da matter with ya? You trying to give me an aneurysm? Jeesh." Pulling away from Kerchak he turns to face the furious girl. He laughs nervously at Terk and looks to Malik for help. The ape in question shrugs and mouths,"You're on your own."

Turning from the children Kerchak moved to ready the group for sleep. Chuckling to himself he as heard Terk shrilly chewing Tarzan out.

…..

Poor Tarzan! Any ways. Here is chapter three! Thanks for reading. Leave a comment and tell me what you think. What would you like to see our favorite duo do next? Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys! Here is another Chapter! Enjoy

"..." is used for speech

'...' is used for thoughts

##### is used for page breaks

As the Heart Grows Fonder

Chapter 4

It had been months since the herd of apes had crossed the river. Tarzan and Kerchak were slowly getting more familiar with each other as the days wore on. Very often Kerchak would wake to find Tarzan hanging off him snoring quite loudly. At times like this, Kerchak could not help but suppress a smile. He remembered when Khari and Kala nested with him. After the loss of the baby, they had nested separately. He had grown isolated since then, but the times he had with Tarzan weren't unpleasant and it was surprisingly easy to get used to the constant company the boy provided.

Currently, Kerchak was looking over their new home. Huge fruit trees loomed over head. With deep valleys and tall hills and groves of huge baobab trees, this place was paradise for the apes. There were a few lakes and fields of lavender that the kids were prone to play in. This home was temporary of course. He was not able to leave Kala and Khari like that, but for now he and the family were going to enjoy the home away from home.

##########

Tarzan was with Terk and the boys playing by the resting mothers. Their horseplay was a rough form of wrestling. Though it had never escalated into anything dangerous the mothers liked to monitor the game. Malik liked to wrestle Danali so that left Terk against Tarzan. After what felt like the fiftieth pin, Tarzan was forced to submit. Again. Tarzan was frustrated of not being as strong or capable as the others. He could not climb trees and he was not as fast on all fours as the others. And he certainly couldn't beat them physically. Pushing his long locks from his face Tarzan released a sigh. "What's wrong pal? Come on! Let's go again. I will go easy this time. You could win this time. I promise," implored Terk. With a shake of his head, "Teach me to climb. I will do it this time. No matter what."

"Oh! This again? Listen T, we've discussed this. I guess not everyone is meant to climb." Terk looked at Tarzan. He looked at her with wide cerulean blue eyes. With a grand batting of his eyes, he extended his bottom lip into a pout. With her resolve crumbling, Terk cringed, "Stop. Oh no, with the eyes and the face. GAH. Come on let's go, and tuck that lip in before a branch catches it." Certainly unwilling to miss what was certain to be a failure, Danali unpinned Malik and they fell in line behind the pair.

Terk walked until she found a suitable tree. A thick palm with natural foot grooves. "Here, this is certain to guarantee the results you want. Just grab the trunk with your hands. No! Not like that. Here. Yeah. And then place your foot there. Yeah, see you got it. Now climb!" Tarzan began his way up the tree. It was a short tree and reaching the top was not as satisfying as he thought it would be. He shimmied down a second and jumped back down to the earth. "Terk, I need a real tree to climb." 'I was afraid of that,' thought Terk with an audible sigh. They went off to find a 'real tree' for Tarzan. "Look!" shouted Danali. A huge tree with a swollen trunk and fat branches stretching limitlessly up into the canopy stood in the center of a large cluster of smaller trees. Immeasurably long vines extended limply from the branches of the tree and swung gently in the breeze."Woah, now that's a tree."

Gulping Terk began, "Wait, Tarzan. Does it have to be that tree? There is so many other trees buddy. Better trees even. We live in a jungle for Pete's sake. Look over there. See that skinny tree? Looks good. Don't ya think? Come on! Oh, sheesh. You are going to be the death of me," announced Terk.

Tarzan eye balled the tree and took off at a run to it. He hurdled up and tried to find purchase on the bark with his hands and feet. Totally unable, he dropped from the tree and landed on his butt. Breathless with laughter the young apes approached him. "Ok. Not so bad. Next time stay on the tree," quipped Malik."Hahaha. Such a kidder. Come on Tarzan. Pick a different tree," begged Terk.

"Terk, it has to be this tree. Look at it! If I could say that I climbed it, surely it would make me an ape!" "Okay. You asked for it." Terk took to the tree. Using her hands and her feet she began climbing. Tarzan mimicked her and slowly followed up after her. As an ape, Terk has opposable big toes which allowed her to make quick work of the tree. Looking down she saw Tarzan half way there. Mentally cheering him on, she found a natural bend on the tree and rested in it. Slowly Tarzan approached her. Once her friend reached her, he sat in the crook of two branches. Out of breath and muscles quivering Tarzan whooped for joy. "I did it Terk! I get to be one of you guys!" "Oh Tarzan please. You are so one of us! Now, boy wonder, how will you get down?" Gulping, Tarzan looked down. A good thirty foot drop. Shaking her head, she began her descent. Tarzan followed after her.

Terk was almost down when she noticed Tarzan or the lack thereof rather. "Tarzan?"

"Here," called a voice in the canopy. Looking up Terk saw the man child climbing in the tangle of branches. "Hey! You are supposed to be coming down."

"Soon," called the voice.

Tarzan climbed up the tree. He was determined to reach the highest point in the tree. He had always wondered what it would be like to have a view from the vantage point. Breaking through the canopy, he gasped. He could see for miles. The thick, green, and lush jungle was beautiful. Never in his five years had he seen anything like this. He could see the river, the nesting grounds, and vast fields of plants so colorful it was dizzying. 'Oh mom,' he thought. 'If only you could see this. You would love it here.' Suddenly feeling glum, he made his way down. He tripped over a bubble in the bark and fell through the branches. With eyes squeezed shut, his hands reached blindly. They caught purchase on something. Surging with hope, he opened his eyes. A vine? Latching on he swung from the tree vine. He noticed he was heading for a sizeable tree. "Tarzan, watch out for that tree!" (A/N I seriously could not help myself) Releasing the vine he soared and griped another. He continued to swing from the vines until he got close enough to the ground to let go and land gently on his feet.

He was quickly accosted by his friends and they tumbled on the ground and landed in a tangled pile. Out of breath Tarzan tentatively asked, "That still counts, right?" "Totally," his friends chimed.

######################

As Tarzan became more familiar with Kerchak, he found that he deeply wanted do things that would make him proud. If he couldn't be good at doing ape things, then how could he contribute? One thing an ape had to do was climb trees. Ever since that day of vine swinging, he has been practicing. Climbing trees was slowly becoming more natural for him. Every chance he gets, Tarzan sneaks off to master his climbing skills. Never has he ever been able to come back down using the trunk of the trees, so he always swung down on vines. Occasionally, Terk or some of the boys would come to watch him. They were fascinated with his vine swinging. They had tried their hand at swinging, but they were much too heavy for the vines to support them. Following an afternoon of tumbling from the trees, the little apes left the swinging to the man child.

Once during his treetop vigils, Tarzan spotted smoke coming from somewhere in the trees. Unsure what it was, he rocketed through the trees leaping from branch to branch until he came upon a camp of man. In the middle of the encampment was a flickering orange and red flower. It was trapped in a circle of rocks and the flower was merrily feasting on chunks of wood. Of course, he had seen this flower before, but only in lighting storms. The blazing streaks would rain down on the trees and it would sometimes bloom into the dangerous flower before him. 'How weird is this?' he mused, 'What tames the flower?' Looking around he saw a long bamboo chute with a sharpened river rock fastened to the end with a tangled vine of sorts. Quickly catching his attention, he seized it and scampered back up a tree and left for home.

#############

'What is this for?' Tentatively, he licked the rocky spear point. 'Hmm. Fruity? Why would this taste anything like fruit?' Getting an idea he clambers over to the fruit trees. He throws his spear into the air and barely manages to pierce through one mango. As the projectile fell back to the earth bearing a single fruit, Tarzan cheered. 'This must be what it's for!' Eating his catch, he dreamed. 'One day, I will be able to catch dozens of fruit with my….Thingy. Stick? Whatever.'

...

Ok. So this one is not as long, but now we are starting to see a bit more of the canon Tarzan, with the spear and vine swinging. It should start picking up now. No fluff this time though… Until Next Time!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Tarzan or his franchise

As the Heart Grows Fonder

Chapter 5

The congregation of gorillas remained on the other side the river a few months and then traveled back to their home. Tarzan and Terk had been anxiously waiting to be reunited with Tantor. Too many days has past without them all together as a trio.

Kerchak had begun to treat him differently. They were growing closer and Tarzan was beginning feel at peace with him. Kerchak always protected him, and kept him safe and warm. The pair still missed Kala, but they went together to visit where she was buried sometimes.

Years past slowly for Tarzan, and he still struggled to keep up with the apes. He still practiced tree climbing and by age nine, Tarzan had become quite adept at spear throwing. He could launch his spear and kill a boar at fifty yards. Like the other apes, he ate the meat raw. The spear he had stolen from the camp been broken by Kerchak. The thing scared Kerchak and he forbade him to every seek out the maker of the spear. He agreed to never go back, but Tarzan kept producing more spears. He would get bamboo chutes and he would make rope from braided vines. He would sharpen rocks and attach them to the chutes. He made small dagger to attach to his loin cloth.

Most of the jungle respected him, and some even took a liking to him. He was able to converse with most of them and he would spend days hanging around chimps, baboons, and even jackals. He made many friends in the jungle.

However, those that didn't get along with him or fear Kerchak's wrath, like Sabor or rival apes families, were a huge threat to Tarzan. So far, Tarzan had rarely had to use his knife. Kerchak had always been sure to keep him safe, but Tarzan was beginning to feel a bit more grown up than he actually was and was prone to wandering. He had quite a few mishaps were he had wandered too far and entered rival gorilla territory, and a few times he lost his way. Luckily for him, Kerchak was always able to find and retrieve him.

Today Tarzan was itching for adventure in the intense African heat. He traveled west through the trees and crossed several creeks until he reached a cliff. He paused in the tree tops. He looked out and saw a vast blue ocean. Down below the waves crashed against the rocky shore. He saw a bridge stretching out to a piece of land that had a small dwelling nestled in a tree.

Curious as ever, he crossed the strange unnatural stretch of wood. He approached the roughly made home. Up close he was able to really take in how odd it was. There were multiple bridges and latters , clothe canopies, and pulleys with weird hollow husks attached to them. Tentatively, he climbed up to the home. The wood was aged and rotted. There were vines and other greenery shrouding the home. His attention was drawn to a rectangular plank of wood with a latch. He tugged at the latch and suddenly the chunk of wood swung open. Startled he swept back, but peered curiously inside.

Inside the roughly hewn wooden home were shelves lined with odd trinkets and all sorts of things he never saw before. The home was musky and full of mildew, but it held strong. Unsure, he stepped into the home. Glass littered the floor and he looked down to see a picture frame. He gazed down at the picture it held. Three figures looked up at him merrily. Startled he stumbled back. Alarmed he saw more of the unmoving picture watching him. It was unnerving to say the least. The eyes of creatures oddly like him seemed to follow Tarzan as he moved about the room.

Under an overturned table was the skeleton of two things. He had never seen an animal that looked like it, save primates of course. But these were different. On the floor he noticed black blood trails and foot prints, 'Dried blood?' He thought to himself, 'These things died here, but what are they?'

He walked over to the shelves and picked up a leather bound thingamajig. Opening it he found weird smallish figures arranged on a thin material. Shaking his head, he through it over his shoulder and it fell on the floor with a great _thunk. _

He picked up another and flipped through it. He came to a picture of a gorilla. Finally, something he understood. Flipping through he saw many animals he had seen in the jungle: giraffes, zebras, hippos, lions, and baboons. He did not understand many of the other things he saw and got bored and decided to go to see Kerchak. and ask him what he knew in regards to his adventure.

###############

Tarzan arrived back home and spotted Kerchak. Scampering over he leaped onto his back, "Hey Kerchak!"

He felt Kerchak snort, "Hello Tarzan," he greeted sounding kind of gruff. "Have you gotten into trouble today?"

"I resent that. I have been so well behaved after the last incident."

"Tarzan, you mistakenly led a parade of children over an crocodile you mistook for a log."

"Everything turned out fine. And besides, that is all in the past. Stop holding that over my head after all these years."

"Tarzan, that happened last week."

"Right. Well, today you will never believe what I found."

Kerchak raised as curious eyebrow and emitted a coaxing grunt.

"I came across a wooden nest in the trees. You know, by the sea?"

Kerchak abruptly stopped and Tarzan slid of off him.

"You did? What did you find?"

"Well, some weird bones of animals I had never seen before. I saw weird reflections. But they were still and the things they reflected were not present. It was so strange. And one reflection, represented some creature that looked like hairless apes, like me. What does that mean Kerchak?"

"It means you should never go back there. It is dangerous. Son, swear to me that you will never even think about it ever again."

"No! What were those things like me? Are there more like me? Am I really the only one? I am different. You know it. I know it. The others know it. _Momma _knew-"

Kerchak cut him off, "Stop that nonsense immediately. You belong with us. You are the same." Tarzan shook his head at that and felt his stomach twist into a knot. Tarzan hesitantly continued, "I am different. I don't look the same. I can't do the same things as you guys, and I am much smaller than apes my age. But those creatures I saw in the reflections. I have only seen one thing like it before... Me. They looked like me. Are there more?"

Kerchak had zero knowledge of anymore of the hairless apes and answered honestly, "There are no other hairless apes. Those things are not like you at all. You, Tarzan, are one of us. Do you hear me? You are an ape. Say it!"

Tarzan looked unsure, but he really wanted to believe the words. "I am an ape. I am just like you."

####################

The next morning Tarzan woke and crawled out of the nest. He went to see Terk, but she was still sleeping, so he went exploring by himself, again.

Coming up to a clearing, he saw two red wolves fighting off a young female lion. The yellow predator seemed intent on entering the den of the wolves. The wolves were fighting for their den fiercely, but one wolf was already bleeding from its mouth and looked near ready to collapse. The other wolf lost its fight more quickly under the strong jaws of the lion. The remaining wolf snarled protectively and lunged at the lion. It was weak, but it made contact with the lion. It sunk its jaws into the lion's shoulder. The cat yowled and fled. The wolf collapsed and died before Tarzan's eyes.

Apprehensively, he approached the den. Walking past the dead pair with sad eyes he kneeled down to look into their den. He heard soft yips and peered into the darkness of their home. He saw two little shapes huddled close together. 'Pups, they were protecting their babies.'

The two red puppies shied away from as he leaned in to scoop them up. The pups were a good size with sharp milk teeth. They were no match for the jungle though, he decided. If the lion returned, they would be dead in a second. 'I can't let them die! It isn't fair to go through life alone, and I can give them a fighting chance. I can hunt for them until they can do it themselves.'

He checked them out and noticed they were boys. Neo and Obi were their names, he decided.

"Huh, do you mind being call that, Obi and Neo? How does that sound?" The pups seemed did not respond but they hesitantly licked at his fingers. He took them to the river and they got a drink from the rushing water. "No more mother's milk," he told them. He spotted a mongoose and decided it was time for him to make good on his promise to take care them. He raised his spear of his shoulder and lanced the animal. Racing over, he pulled his spear from the animal. He gutted it and exposed its innards for the puppies. He placed his catch in front of Neo and Obi. They seemed unsure at first, but hunger brought them to eat it hungrily.

After giving them supper, the pups took to following him around everywhere. They followed him home and suddenly Tarzan got an eyeful of angry alpha ape.

"Tarzan! What is this? Do you actually try to kill us?" He moved aggressively toward the pair of wolf pups.

"Stop!" Tarzan hurled himself in front of them.

"They need me! Their parents were killed by a lion. They died to save them! Please. Let me help them. I have already fed them. And see? They like me. Don't you Obi, Neo?"

"Tarzan. These things will grow up. They are unpredictable. You can't trust them! Just look at them, they are dangerous."

Tarzan turned to look at them. Obi was curled into Neo and said pup yawned cutely. Neo chirped up cheerfully at Kerchak.

Tarzan looked back at Kerchak doubtfully.

"No they are not dangerous. These are loyal creatures. They are just like us. If we take care of them, and we treat them with love, I know they will protect us. Protect me! Please Kerchak! They need us!"

Kerchak looked at Tarzan. His bottom lipped jutted out in a huge pout and his large eyes looked into Kerchak's. He whimpered pleadingly and Kerchak caved.

"Fine. But you are entirely responsible for them! They better not make a mess of our home and I better not hear a single complaint from the others regarding your dogs! The second they become a problem, I will get rid of them."

"You hear that Obi! Neo! You get to stay! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Kerchak!"

Excitedly, Tarzan threw his arms around him and hugged him.

Kerchak was happy to see his boy so excited, but he regretted his decision later the next day when he woke up with a puppy sleeping across his face.

…

Poor Kerchak! Sorry it has been awhile since the last update, but I started another story that took all of my attention. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.

You could see some not so sublte changes in the dynamics of Tarzan and Kerchak. Their father/son relationship has been established.

The wolves in the story are Ethiopian Wolves and one of the only wolves in Africa. I thought Tarzan needed doggies. And Dogs are man's best friend!

Also. In the actual book Tarzan is based on, he teaches himself to read with the books in his parent's house so I will try to incorporate that into later chapters.

REA


	6. Chapter 6 Finished?

The sun was sinking low when Tarzan looked at the retreating gray back of Kerchak. Curious about as to where he could be going, Tarzan began to follow him. Looking over his shoulder, he spotted his two cubs napping on Terk. Alone, silently he crept behind the giant ape. With a numb feeling he began to recognize the worn path Kerchak was on. It was one he had traveled many times. Up ahead lay the burial site of Kala and Khari.

Along the way, it seemed Kerchak had gathered flowers because he lay them over her. Hidden by the thick brush of the jungle, Tarzan realized this was a gross invasion of privacy. His stomach churned and sank like a rock as he heard Kerchak talking to his mother, " Oh Kala. I miss you every day. No matter how how great distance put between us, it feels like you are always here. Tarzan, he is so like you in many ways. I am so deeply reminded of you around him that I forget you are even gone. Can you believe that? I forget that my own mate is dead. I sometimes find myself talking to you, only to realize that you are never going to speak back to me. Every morning when I wake up, there is a second before I remember that you are dead. In that second, I feel such… bliss. But then the jungle crashes down around me and I remember. But I can't even be sad for long, because Tarzan is always there with drool running down his face and those ruddy cubs are curled up around my head and their little feet kick out in their sleep and hit me in the nose. After Khari, I felt so lonely. I felt like I had lost my family. Me and you were separated and always mad at each other. Do you remember the time you got so mad me you shoved a banana up my nose? "  
Tarzan felt ill as he listened to Kerchak talk. 'I don't belong here. I NEED to leave. I am bad.' He mentally screamed at himself. But there was something in Kerchak's tone that made him stay.

"Something has changed. I feel less lonely. I feel like I have a family again, Kala. I wish you could be here, Tarzan has grown a lot. Quite the little ape he has become. You would be so proud. He loves mangos, almost as much as you did. He has made so many new friends since you left, and he even calls those cubs his brothers. I did not understand it at first. I did not know why you would leave him to me, especially when your sister Catile would have raised him with Terkina. But, I get it now. He is mine now, and has been for awhile, and I cannot even imagine him not being with me. When we lost our son, I thought I would never love another child, but I was wrong. You were right Kala. You were always right.  
Making himself known, Tarzan stepped out of the thick foliage. Hot tears streaked his face. Kerchak looked surprised at his sudden appearance and wanted to feel mad at the eavesdropper but suddenly Tarzan was hugging and Kerchak felt his embarrassment and anger melt away. Wrapping his arms around him he felt Tarzan shuddering from his tears.

That sun had disappeared and the moon's light shone through the canopy. In the distance you could almost hear the twin howls of wolf cubs seeking out their two missing pack members. Wiping his tears, Tarzan came to a resolution, "I am sorry for listening. Can we go home, Dad?"

It sounded alien on his tongue, but something he could definitely get used to. Throat tight with emotion, Kerchak nodded his head and with a grunt, he put his son on his back and they left for home.

As they broke the tree line, two happy cubs ran up to greet them. Dancing merrily around the ape they barked cheerfully and soon after the family lay down to sleep in their nest.

Feeling at peace, Kerchak looked at the sky and sighed as he heard Tarzan snoring against him and the cubs growl playfully in their sleep. This was his family. Kala was right. She always was.

#####

Is this finished? Should this be the end? Review and tell me!

Thanks for reading this little story through and looking past all of my amateur mistakes

_Ciao!_

REA


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! I was not sure where to go next with the story but after a bit of a break I decided I missed these guys and came back for a continuation of sorts! At this point I have Tarzan to be around 11 years old and ready for a new adventure. Thanks for sticking with me.**

Today they were heading toward the gulley in the far north east. At this time of the year the termites would build huge funnels sometimes a few feet into the air. The apes loved to eat there, but it was sort a dangerous trek. They would have to venture through uneven and ragged terrain. It was also pretty close to lion territory, so tension was a bit high today as they left behind their home.

"Let's move out," was Kerchak's gruff call. Excitedly Tarzan bounds over to him with his dagger on his hip in a woven leather sheath and a spear in hand. His pups dance around him feeding off his happy energy. Tarzan felt a thrill of excited anticipation pass through him. He loved when the herd travelled and today would be the day he would prove himself to his father. He had been honing his vining and spear skills so that on a day like today he would be allowed to scout.

"Dad! Can we walk ahead a bit? Be a look out?"

Kerchak looks at his small son. Sure, he had grown some but to Kerchak he looked so young and fragile. He was a fourth the size of other apes his age. He had many skills that they didn't have but he was not nearly as robust or strong as the others. The answer came easily.

"No." A crushed expression flirts across his face and Kerchak has to look away.

"I will be careful! I will be in the trees and they will be there," Tarzan indicates to his pups who bark in agreement. Obi and Neo had proved to be ferociously loyal and protected him in the past. They had grown quickly and were now fully mature wolves but that did nothing to ease Kerchak's mind.

Suddenly an idea came to Kerchak, "If you can get Terk to go and convince Catile, then you can go."

Tarzan looked devastatingly happy and scampered off to find them. Kerchak had honestly been surprised when Catile had allowed Terk, he was so sure she would never let her daughter much for his bright ideas, Kerchal sighed heavily as he watches his son leaping through the trees while the other three travel on foot beneath him. Kerchak regretted letting him do it, but it made his son feel so important, so why did he feel so badly about it?

As usual Tarzan had his dagger and spear and had even given Terk one. Terk was pretty unsure of it, but had seen it cut through raw meat pretty easily so she had no worries of its effectiveness. And while she held it awkwardly, it could still be used sufficiently in defense and that's all Tarzan wanted.

Kerchak had been exceedingly reluctant to let them scout ahead, but they were very insistent.

"We will be super watchful. Of all the times to let us do this, this is the most important," was Tarzan's argument and his dad had to agree. And off they went.

Tarzan swung from vine to vine and kept his eyes on high alert. After about an hour, they were a good distance ahead and stopped to rest.

They sat near a pond and got rehydrated. "So Terk, are you hungry yet?"

Terk replied, "Are you kidding? I was starving before we even left! Mangos only fill you up so much! Let's go find some berries."

Berries had always been her favorite, so he agrees to search for some. Spotting a promising bush, he calls her over and together they sit down to eat. Suddenly, Neo's shackles raise and he snarls. A cackle sounds. Tarzan was not familiar with the sound and looks around. Obi leaps into the brush and reveals a hyena. Several more approach and Tarzan raises his spear. Obi lunges at the hyena nearest to Tarzan and that incites all the hyenas to attack Obi.

"Terk. Run and take Neo with you! We will catch up. Go back and find Dad. Hurry!"

Terk and Neo run in the direction in which they came and Tarzan tries to help Obi who was becoming overwhelmed by the number of hyenas. Knowing Terk was going to be fine as long as Neo was with her, he focuses on his wolf. One hyena was biting into his ruff, so he stabs that one in the leg, jerks the spear end from the offending limb and swings it down like rod against the animal's back. He fights them off of Obi but he is bleeding profusely and favoring one leg. He grabs the limp wolf and runs after Terk. The hyenas chase them for a while but give up after about two hundred yards. He hears his dad crashing through the jungle and knows that Terk made it. He lays Obi down and does not have to wait long for his Dad to show up.

Kerchak smells them before he sees them and what his smells, he doesn't like. Blood.

Finally he sees them. His small child crumpled over the broken figure of his beloved wolf brother. He looks fine, but Obi is thoroughly mangled. He sees large gashes and heavy bleeding and it is all he can do to keep from expressing how grave the situation is. Before he can even offer any advice, Tarzan takes his dagger and beats the blade into a rock.

Wordlessly he searches through the fragments and finds a crude needle. He pulls out threads of his long hair and ties that to a thick blunt end of his sliver of rock. Confused by his actions, Kerchak watches as Tarzan threads the wolf's skin together. After about twenty minutes, the largest wounds are closed and Tarzan begins gathering plants.

"Medical herbs to fight any infection," He offers in explanation. This was not that strange as the apes were smart enough to recognize what plants helped certain ailments but Kerchak was still fascinated to watch him work.

Neo and Terk soon entered the clearing. Neo whines pitifully and lies down next to his brother. Kerchak leaves to settle the group and Terk and Tarzan lie down with them and fall asleep listening for Obi's steady breaths.

**I feel like I took several liberties with Tarzan. I know he should have no medical knowledge, but he is a human and we are pretty innovative so I feel like it is possible. Also. I am aware that gorillas habituate a different region of Africa than savannah animals such as hyenas and lions; however, this is a fanfiction story about a feral boy who talks to apes. Therefore, I can incorporate whatever pleases me.**

**Thanks**

**REA**


	8. Chapter 8

**SURPRISE. Hello dear readers! I am back and yes I know it has been quite some time. I am no longer a senior in high school and I am now a sophomore in college. I never forgot this story, nor did I forget you guys. I just wanted to create the best content possible. I have had a few questions and concerns. So, here it goes. This is not a Kerchak/Tarzan love story just fluffy, platonic father/son stuff. Yes, I am fibbing a little when I say Savannah animals are present in the jungle. However, this is my party and I will write lions in if I want to. :)**

**Thank you for the outpouring love and support. Here is the much anticipated addition. **

Eight days had passed as Tarzan mothered Obi constantly. He was continuously applying fresh herbs, keeping the stitches as clean as possible with water from a clean stream, and even hunting for him. Kerchak knew the importance of rest for the wolf, but knew he could not allow his herd to be so exposed in this foreign territory. The jungle was a dangerous place as it was, and Kerchak had no claims to this land. He knew just how close they were to enemy apes. To make matters worse, the hyenas and wild dogs were also close by, waiting for an easy target. They would have to move, and soon.

On the tenth day, Obi was finally allowed to walk more than a few paces by Tarzan. He was still favoring one of his legs, but his skin had mended well enough that at a slow enough pace he wouldn't jar his stitches.

Kerchak approached Tarzan and quietly began, "Tarzan, it is time."

"I know," came his distressed sigh. Tarzan gazed worriedly at the wolf, but then looked out to his family whom had stayed rooted in this dangerous spot while his wolf healed. Tarzan began again, "We can't put them in anymore danger. But what if he can't keep up? I can't lose him. I can't lose anyone else." Tarzan was so emotionally charged that he did not notice the tear until it slid down and wet his hand. He looked down and away in surprise and shame.

Kerchak raised his large black hand and gently butted it underneath his chin forcing Tarzan to look up. With his other hand, he wiped the tear track away. "You have done your best. You know the rules of the jungle as well as any. I can't keep the herd here any longer. I have waited as long as possible and this will have to be enough. If Obi struggles too much, we will have to see what can be done, but until then I expect you both to move out with the herd. Is that understood?"

Tarzan dutifully nodded, and went to check Obi out one last time. Within the hour, Kerchak called the apes to carry on. He stood on the side and watched as the procession heads north east. At long last he sees Tarzan in the back encouraging his wolf to follow the pack. Kerchak shakes his head in dismay and then proceeds to the head of the party. He deliberately slows the pace, but allows the party to travel for the next four hours.

* * *

As he slows the procession down, he looks back to see Tarzan stoically physically carrying the wolf. The wolf appears to be exhausted, but in the same shape as that morning. Angrily, he approaches Tarzan, "Why did you not come get me? If he was too tired you should have let me help you! You are not the only one who cares for him." Shocked by his admission, he stops but still looks pointedly at Tarzan.

Tarzan heaves a great sigh and lowers his wolf brother to the ground. He huffs out annoyed, "You were the one that called them out knowing Obi's condition. And he did fine. Just in the last hour he became too tired. So instead of leaving him, I just carried him." The boy himself was shaking slightly from the exertion and looked near faint, but he grabbed at his blade and went off into the forest. He called over his shoulder, "If you don't care, please make sure to water him?" Without waiting for a reply, he makes off on unsteady feet. Before Kerchak can yell for him, Obi lets out a pitiful whine and Kerchak is distracted. He goes and gathers a large leaf and fills it with water from the stream so the wolf may drink from it.

Meanwhile, Tarzan is on autopilot cutting down thick bamboo chutes and fashioning them together with rope vines. He is overcome with worry that Obi will never make it to the gully and tears blur his vision as he crafts a platform for the wolf to ride on. In his exhausted state, he mistakenly slices his hand as he cuts the rope. Too focused to be bothered by it, he continues on until it is sturdy and wide enough for its intended passenger. Lastly, he ties a great length of vine around it so that he may pull it much like a sled dog might pull his sleigh. He drags the platform across the uneven ground until he arrives in front of Obi. He stops to collect a drink and then tries to maneuver the wolf onto his ride. He hears Kerchak's call to move the herd once more and he attempts to pull his little raft in the right direction.

Kerchak looks as his family begins to march on and pauses to catch a glimpse of his son. He spots him right where he left Obi and raises an eyebrow at the invention his son has crafted. Tarzan begins pulling the wolf along with some success until he finds uneven ground and the wolf slides off. The boy stops and readjusts his passenger and begins again. He makes it a few more meters before Obi slides off once more. Again, Tarzan places the wolf back on. Every patch of uneven terrain has the wolf sliding off, and after Tarzan's seventh attempt to right him back on the platform the boy is close to tears. Feeling something swell in his chest, Kerchak decides to step forward. He gets a good look at the boy and sees the blood running down his arm, the tremor in his fingers, and the helplessness in his eyes. Kerchak's throat tightens and his heart swells to the point where he is afraid it will burst. Kerchak collects three mangos in his hands from a nearby tree and approaches Tarzan. He scoops the boy and awkwardly cradles him in one arm while holding out mangos for the boy to eat. "Here, you need to eat as well. Neo shared a boar with Obi in your absence. It is your turn to eat. Here." Tarzan is taken aback by being held. He felt much too old for it but is too tired to argue. He takes the offered mangos and takes a few bites. He quickly eats two of them and refuses the other.

"What am I to do? He keeps sliding off and I can't continue to carry him. Neither of us will make it there."

Kerchak sets the boy onto the raft with the wolf and says, "I will be damned if you both don't make it there. Do you think you can hold him on it? Or must I carry you both there?" Tarzan threw one arm over the prone figure of the wolf and grabbed the raft with one arm and found two footholds. Kerchak took his position and began pulling the boys. Neo bounded along beside them, and together both father and son ensured that their little family made it to the gully.

* * *

Tarzan felt the strain in his muscles as he walked around. It had been very challenging keeping Obi in place, and quite a few times they both spilled off but they managed. They traveled for a day and a half in that manner, but Kerchak never complained. Obi was allowed to rest once more and was doing much better. Tarzan removed his stitches three days after they arrived to the gully, and the wolf was up and walking around again.

Terk and Denali had been fighting pretty heavily over who could eat the most termites so neither could be found nor bothered to play with Tarzan in the new location. He was left to his own devices. Once Obi had seemed to perk up a bit, he had taken to wandering around. A great waterfall ran six kilometers to the west of the ape's encampment and steep cliffs lay beyond it. Surrounding them was a dense foliage and thickets of berry bushes that Terk would usually be enjoying if she were in the mood for it. As promised, great colonies of termites infested the area and the apes grazed about all day.

Tarzan soon began to grow bored and ventured further and further out. It wasn't until he came face to face with another hairless ape in a little yellow ensemble did he realize that his little world was about to get a whole lot bigger.


	9. Chapter 9

Jane shook her head as her father went on and on about the Olive Baboon of Uganda. He was speaking rapidly and doing elaborate demonstrations with his arms as he imagined the monkeys to act in displays of dominance. He was sweating through his canvas field shirt and his salt and pepper hair clung to his forehead as the African heat beat down on him. Jane sighed and looked down at her dainty yellow dress, and brushed a burr off the hem. This was her first safari and she had been so excited to leave England until she finally did. She missed the cool air, the rainy days, and civilization. Her father was hesitant to take her along, but since her mother had passed three years ago he had put off his fieldwork until he was practically bursting with the need for adventure. So here she was, ten years old in a smattering of scientists and hired guides and bored to death.

"Oh, cheer up Janie! Tomorrow we are going to be following a congregation of baboons as they migrate to their feeding grounds! It should prove to be marvelous. In the meantime, why don't you go play. There is a field of Ganzias past the tree line there. You see? Go be a darling and make Daddy a flower crown while I compile my notes."

She walked from the tent she had taken refuge in and braved herself for the relentless sun. She walked through their squat little camp, past other scientist frantically typing on their type writers, or comparing specimens of flowers, or drawing newly discovered species in vivid detail. Her pristine black shoe stepped into a mud puddle and she looked down dismayed. Those had been new. Refusing to allow mud to come between her and field of beautiful yellow flowers, she continued until she broke the tree line. She inhaled deeply and sighed in contentment as the flowers' sweet scent filled her nose and she took in the sight before her. Waist high yellow flowers bloomed proudly underneath the sun. Childish laughter flew from her lips as she raced through them. She turned circles and danced around them until she lay exhausted in them. She slowly began to pick them and lazily created a crown for her head. A beautiful butterfly came to land on the flower she had nestled behind her ear. And that is how Tarzan saw her for the first time.

* * *

Tarzan lazily swung through the trees as he tried to find something to entertain him. His nose caught the sweet aroma of flowers and a foreign sound rung in his ears. He followed the sound that was akin to tinkling bells and found himself looking out into a clearing of wild flowers. He saw a hairless ape sitting upright with a crown of flowers resting upon her head and butterflies twirling around her. He was stunned by her vibrant dress and beautifully curled hair that fell down her back. He stood frozen as the girl got up and went further up the field until she was quickly leaving his sight. He looked questioningly at her until he realized she was chasing a butterfly. He watched her as she followed it far from the field and followed after her deep into the jungle. She walked until she lost both of her black foot coverings in the thick mud which appeared to visibly upset her. She trampled through hills of poisonous ants and walked over thick briar patches until she looked tearful and distressed. She began to turn in circles and call out pitifully.

Tarzan jumped from the tree and landed in front of her. It was time to see what this ape was doing. Well, after she was done screaming. Tarzan squatted down and covered his hears and waited for her to stop.

* * *

Jane was lost. So utterly lost. She had found a beautiful rare specimen her father would have been proud of and she was determined to capture the Hatchet Wing butterfly to show him. She followed the butterfly through the trees and away from the field of Ganzia flowers. She came close to catching it once or twice, but she was trying to be mindful of the mud and the foliage. Frustrated, she began to waltz through thick tar like mud and lost her wonderful Italian leather shoes. She carried on until she felt sudden stinging sensations all over her toes, feet, and legs. Startled, she looked down and saw aggressive red ants and swatted them and bound as far from them as possible. Aggravated, she continued to pursue the pesky insect until she saw it land on a beautiful lily flower smack dab in the middle of a briar patch. 'Is it worth it?" She wondered. The butterfly flicked its wings in what appeared to be a mocking manner. 'In the name of science!' She told herself and stepped into the abrasive fauna. She grasped the butterfly in her palm and realized she had no real way to carry it back. Refusing to carry it in her palms and kill it, she allowed to fly away. Disheartened, she looked around. 'Uh, oh' she thought as she looked at the unfamiliar jungle. She was tired, thirsty, shoeless, stung, and all cut up. She was thoroughly miserable and to top it all off she had no idea where she was. Feeling her heart race, her mind jumped to every horrible outcome. The noise of the jungle pushed down on her and she felt hysteria rise in her throat.

Suddenly, a small tan figure flew down from a tree. It was a boy, about her age scantily clad in a leather cloth with tangled matted hair. A scream ripped from her throat as she fell back in surprise. The boy covered his ears and squatted down. After a few seconds she stilled her racing hearted and let out a quivering, "Who are you?"

The boy perked up and cocked his head in a wolfish manner. "Well, go on now. Just who do you think you are jumping from trees and scaring girls such as myself in this manner? Hmmm. What do you have to say for you self?"

The boy emitted several elaborate grunts and looked intently at her. "Do you know proper English? Or perhaps another language?"

The boy began grunting in a meaningful way, and slowly walked around her. He caressed her hair-"Hey, why don't you just step back-" and grazed the soft fabric her dress along her sleeve. He stooped low to curiously gaze under her dress and she reached forward to slap him but he caught her hand and kept it within his own. He raised her manicured hand to his face to look closer. When he sniffed it she giggled, but when he licked it she withdrew it shortly.

She saw the deep cut on his other hand and saw it was scabbed over but it looked infected. She clasped it with her hand, but Tarzan was more concerned with studying her so he spread his hand across her palm. Her small hand rested against his and she saw the curious adoration in his eyes. It was the same look her father got every time he discovered a new species or proved one of his theories to be correct.

"I am Jane." She looked expectedly back at him and waited for his introduction. She took her hand and laid it flat to her chest, "Jane," she announced clearly. "Jane," he announced just as clearly and in the same tone and key. 'So he can speak.' She surmised. "No, no, no. I am Jane."

"No, no, no. I am Jane," he proudly announced. She shook her head and gestured to herself once more, "JANE!" It came out loud and a little frustrated but this game was getting old. The boy's eyes widened and he gestured to himself and declared, "Tarzan."

She stuck out her hand and said, "It's a pleasure, Tarzan." He ignored the hand and mimicked, "It's a pleasure, Tarzan."

Before she could correct him, birds erupted from the trees as a young jungle cat chased after them. Jane stood slack jawed as the animal chased after the birds with snapping jaws and outstretched claws. The cat turned its gaze to them and changed its momentum downward to the ground. Tarzan sprung from the ground pulling her along. They landed on a sturdy branch and Tarzan placed her on his back in a piggy back style and launched them from the tree just as the cat was nearing them. She released a chortled scream as they neared the ground. She closed her eyes, unable to watch as they plummeted. She braced for impact, but it never came. She cautiously opened an eye to see them sailing through the vines and away from the cat.

She began to hear the call of her frantic father, and the boy seemed to be carrying them in that direction. Relief flooded through her as they created distance between the jungle cat and neared her father.

* * *

The wild boy jumped down from the trees and placed Jane in front of her father. "Jane, what is the meaning of this? Who is this boy?"

Jane looked between Tarzan and her father and took a deep breath. She jumped into her story starting with the flowers and ended with Tarzan swinging them vine from vine as they evaded the cat. "So you see father, this young wild boy saved me! He calls himself Tarzan."

Archimedes leaned forward and hugged his young daughter. He held out the other arm to the boy invitingly. Tarzan approached the out stretched arm and stopped just outside of reaching distance. "Very timid, isn't he?"

Other scientists had gathered around and began to study the boy almost as intently as he was studying them.

"Quite the contrary! He was very forward earlier, even verbal. He is just cautious. Want to hear him talk," Jane asked. Without waiting for a reply, she said, "It's a pleasure, Tarzan." True to form, the boy copied her back. The scientists oohed and awed as the boy began mimicking Jane.

"Could this be the missing link between man and primate," asked one scientist, Gilroy, if she remembered correctly. The other scientists, including her father, grew giddy at the possibility.

As the sun went down, Tarzan followed Jane. He explored the camp, played with the strange trinkets, and ate some of the strange things she offered him. Before long he had to head back home, but he knew he would be back soon.

**As always, thanks for reading and please review!**

**REA**


End file.
